Digital video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices such as, for example, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, digital recording devices, and the like. Digital video devices may provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in processing and transmitting video sequences with increased bandwidth efficiency.
Video content may be recorded in two-dimensional (2D) format or in three-dimensional (3D) format. In various applications such as, for example, the DVD movies and the digital TV, a 3D video is often desirable because it is often more realistic to viewers than the 2D counterpart. A 3D video comprises a left view video and a right view video. A 3D video frame may be produced by combining left view video components and right view video components, respectively.
Various video encoding standards, for example, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.263, and H.264/AVC, have been established for encoding digital video sequences in a compressed manner. A frame in a compressed video may be coded in three possible modes: I-picture, P-picture, and B-picture. Compressed video frames may be divided into groups of pictures (GOPs). Each GOP comprises one I-picture, several P-pictures and/or several B-pictures for transmission.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.